This laboratory is involved in defining the in vivo biologic effects of immune enhancing reagents in rodent models. In particular, the administration of interleukin-2 (IL-2), an immunoenhancing lymphokine, is being investigated in murine and rat models to establish rational approaches to the immunotherapy of cancer. The bioavailability, toxicity, immune effects and antitumor effects of IL-2 are being examined in these models. IL-2 administration in conjunction with other immune adjuvants (i.e. immune cells, biological response modifiers) is also being investigated in the treatment of the tumor-bearing host.